Little Black Dress
by ZeDancingHobbit
Summary: Gracia has to buy Elysia her first black dress. Spoilers for episode 25.


So I watched episode 25 and am still reeling from the pain and sadness. I have had my heart cracked in two, ladies and gents, and have entered a period of mourning. So here this was born. But seriously. I cried so. Freaking. Hard. Ugh I just can't. So this is just a little companion piece to in between the event of horror and the funeral. Because ohmygod HIS FAMILY ELYCIA NEEDS HER DADDY.

Disclaimer: if I owned FMA, would I have destroyed my favorite character and ripped out my own heart?

OoOoO

Gracia sighs as she picks through racks of dresses, none of them really catching her eye. If Maes were here, he'd be raving over every single one of them, holding them up against Elysia and insisting they buy all of them for his perfect little angel. Never mind that they were all black and dark and dreary. Never mind that Elysia belonged in pink and yellow and blue, bright colors-happy colors.

If Maes were here she wouldn't be going through this nightmare.

She closes her eyes, willing the tears away because now is not the time to break down crying. She's done it so much lately, mostly after Elysia has gone to bed, but sometimes she just can't hold it in. But now she must, because how can she explain to passersby that no, she's not okay, her husband is dead and she doesn't even know what to do anymore?

She finally settles on a long-sleeved little dress, with a big bow in the back and lace on the edges. The edge of her mouth rises in a slight smile as she envisions the ecstasy of Maes' reaction when he sees it at home-and then she remembers. Again.

Elysia digs her fist into Gracia's skirt, wide eyes looking around. It isn't often that Gracia takes her daughter shopping, but she just can't NOT lately. "Mommy, I wanna go home," she says.

"I know, baby," Gracia sighs as they approach the owner of the small shop. "We'll go soon."

"When's Daddy coming home? How much more work does he have?"

Gracia chokes on the answer, grief-stricken words lodging in her throat and refusing to come out. Thankfully, she is saved by the owner, a little old lady with crinkles around her eyes and a belly showing the signs of a few too many sweets. Gracia places the dress on the small counter, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over her. She's with Elysia.

She wants to go home.

"Hello there," the old woman greets the two, waving a pair of plump fingers at Elysia. "How are you today?"

Gracia tries to muster a smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace and a rasp of, "Fine, thank you."

"Ooh, what a pretty dress!" the old woman cackles, picking it up and placing it in a bag. "So fancy. A special occasion?"

Gracia dips her head in a nod. Suddenly this old woman doesn't seem so friendly. She wishes she would shut up and just give Gracia the dress already.

But the old woman is clearly interested in talking and questions. "But black is such a dark color for such a pretty little girl. She's going to a funeral, I suppose?"

The breath hitches in Gracia's chest, and she can barely muster the strength to give a mute nod. Don't cry, don't cry, she orders herself, but she's about to clock this woman in the face if she doesn't stop talking. Now.

The old woman clucks disapprovingly and speaks their total before continuing. "Oh, dear, I've always thought a funeral was no place for a child. Such a dreary, heavy atmosphere."

Gracia's face contorts in agony and rage, and she digs the money out of her purse. "It's for her father," she spits out, "my husband. It's going to be just a bit dreary around here anyways." She slams the money on the counter and snatches up the dress, not bothering to get her change or acknowledge the woman's cries of apology.

She doesn't realize how hard she is gripping Elycia's hand until they're two blocks down the road and the poor little girl starts to cry. She doesn't realize there are tears streaming down her cheeks until they fall and make little dark spots on her blouse.

She hadn't realized just how much she needed Maes until he was gone in the blink of an eye.

When she gets home, she wants to cry. She wants to lay down. She wants to sleep for a thousand years. She wants to forget everything.

She kind of wants to die. But she has a daughter, and she has a duty to her family. Including the husband who has been snatched from her.

So at home, she doesn't lay down. She doesn't sit and sob on the couch. She doesn't kill herself. She picks up Elysia and tells her how pretty she is and how special she is and how perfect she is and how much Daddy loves her.

Because that's what Maes would do.

OoOoO

Please review! I know it's not long, but it's just a bit of a drabble thing.


End file.
